


Robert & Aaron - Unwrapping the presents

by musicmy13



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: After having a very Dingle Christmas, Aaron, Robert, Liv and Chas just want to have a more peacefull unwrapping 'party'. They gather around the Christmas tree to open their presents. But then two people knock on their door and ask to join. Of course Adam & Victoria are welcome to join the family.Unwrapping all the gifts leads to a lot of happy tears and sweet moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my sweet readers, I know I'm a little late to upload a Christmas fic but I'm still so in the holiday spirit and I wondered why not?! So here I am writing Robron fluff and just some sweet family moments. I hope you like it! And a very Merry (late) Christmas & A Happy New Year!! <3  
> I've got no idea how many chapters there are gonna come but I hope you like it!

“Oh my god, I love these” Liv said unwrapping her first Christmas present. This one was from Aaron, since Liv was going on about it for weeks he got her the black/white Vans. The family was gathered around their Christmas tree, unwrapping the presents they didn’t give to each other on Christmas day with the rest of the Dingle clan. Now it was just Chas, Liv, Aaron and Robert. All of them still wearing the ugly Christmas sweaters, even Chas had received one from Liv, because she thought it would be amazing if they would wear it again. Robert had sworn not to but when Aaron looked at him with puppy eyes, he couldn’t decline any more. The younger boy had too much effect on him. Aaron was very pleased by how soon Robert agreed into it, he would do anything to make his little sisters holiday the best she’d ever had. Robert and Aaron were sitting in the couch very close to each other, it was their first proper Christmas together as well. Robert had his arm around Aaron in a subtle way and for once Chas didn’t mind this kind of affection. It was Christmas after all and when she glanced at her boy Aaron, she saw he was the happiest he’d ever been and that meant everything for her. Besides, even though she would NEVER admit it, she was growing on Robert too. He wasn’t that bad, most of the times.

She was sitting on a chair, facing the couch the boys sat on. Liv was standing beside her with the shoes she just got in her hands. Chas was smiling at her enthusiasm. She could be an enormous hassle sometimes, but she could be a very loving child as well. She reminded her so much of a younger Aaron.

“Thank you so much Aaron” Liv said still admiring her present. She put them away beside her and took the open place in the couch so she could hug her brother. Robert had to move his arm, he did it with a little regret but he didn’t want to ruin the brother-sister moment. “Well, I could not not give ‘em to you, could I? You kept goin’ on ‘bout them” Aaron said pretending he didn’t care all that much, but he was happy to see Liv truly loved them. He would do anything for that wide smile on her face. Liv took place next to her brother, she couldn’t wait till he saw what she bought him.

“My turn” Liv said standing up again to grab her present to Aaron. They were disturbed by a sudden knock on the door. “Knock Knock, hello we heard there was a Christmas unwrapping party in here and we would like to join” it were Adam and Victoria. Aaron was shocked yet super happy to see his best mate. He stood up and gave him a hug. Robert, stunned too, did the same to hug his younger sister. He was happy to see her, since he didn’t had the chance to wish her a merry Christmas.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked smiling. “Like we said, we want to join you guys. At least if we may. We brought presents” Victoria said pointing at the bags behind her. She had put them down to greet her brother and his fiancé. “You’re always welcome” Chas said also standing up to give them a hug. She couldn’t help but feel like they were a part of her family. The way Adam had been there for her son, she would never stop feeling grateful towards him.

“I hope we didn’t miss anything, but Vic and I had stuff to do earlier.” Adam said looking at his wife. The way he said it made it obvious he wasn’t talking about cooking... “Yeah right” Robert muttered, disgusted by the thought of Adam and his little sister... Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head lightly, glancing a look over at Liv. But luckily Liv didn’t question.

“Sit down, sit down” Chas said offering both of them a chair but Adam like the mate he was, took Robert’s place next to Aaron. Robert didn’t let this pass without complaining but he had no other choice than taking the only free chair. Aaron just shrugged giving him a sorry look.

“You already have him next to you in bed” Adam winked and this made both Aaron and Robert blush. Thinking of all the nights they cuddled, which was obviously every night.

“Okay enough” Vic said stern. “It’s present time! Who’s next?”

“I was just about to give Aaron my present” Liv said, finally able to hand it to her brother. It was a rectangle package, wrapped up in red Christmas paper with little Santa’s on it. It wasn’t heavy, Aaron started shaking it, trying to guess what it could be. “You know you could open it right” Adam said dryly. “Ha ha” Aaron said, but he took the tip to heart and unwrapped his present. He was speechless, inside it was a black frame with a picture of him, Liv and Robert, taken only weeks ago. Liv was wearing her favourite blue sweater and was standing in the middle, right behind her were Aaron and Robert holding each other.

Aaron was wearing a black hoodie and Robert his blue suit, that really accented his grey/green eyes. The boys were the exact opposite from each other and that made it so weird how well they fitted. The contrast between Aaron’s dark hair and his casual clothing and Rob’s blond hair and him being all dressed up, couldn’t be bigger. And not only did they differ in how they looked, they were such a different characters, too. Yet when they were together they putted their differences aside and fitted perfectly together as two pieces of a puzzle.

 The trio were standing in front of the Woolpack and you could see by their smiles that they were the happiest they had ever been. It was such a beautiful family picture, it made Aaron tear up. He didn’t think he could get a better present than this.

“I thought it would be great for in our new house.” Liv said observing her brother, who was speechless. Robert who couldn’t see exactly what his lover got stood up to take a closer look. He could see how touched Aaron was so it must’ve been something good.

 Aaron noticed Robert moving closer and showed it to him, the tears in his eyes clear, but his smile was brighter than ever. Robert was moved, too, when he saw the photograph. Just the fact that Liv gave him a picture of the __three__ of them, not just Aaron and herself...

“Chas helped me pick the photo, remember how she was so determined to make a picture of the three of us?” Liv babbled. Chas just smiled, she knew her kid was going to love it.

“You like it?” Liv asked, wondering if she might have chosen the wrong thing to give her brother. “Oh Liv, I don’t just like it! I LOVE it!” he said giving her the most warm hug, he grabbed Robert too. So for a few seconds it were just the three of them enjoying a very precious moment.


	2. Chapter 2

“I just hate to ruin this happy moment, but we would like to go on with our gifts. As in I’m dying to open one” Adam says like a little child, ruining the little Dingle-Sugden moment in the middle of the room. Victoria rolls her eyes at him and apologizes for his behaviour saying: “I’m sorry, my husband is just a little kid.”

The three in the middle break apart and take place again, but this time Robert manages to steal an open spot on the couch. He drags Aaron with him so he sits next to him. He smiles at his smartness and couldn’t be happier to feel his warmth next to him. Liv sees what has happened and says a little mad: “Rob you took my place.” Which makes Robert laugh and shrug saying: “I’m sorry” but not really meaning it.

“Here’s a free chair, sweetheart” Chas says pointing to the open chair next to her and Vic. She is still a little thwarted but not much, she understands that Robert wants to sit next to her brother.

“Can I see the picture?” Vic asks Aaron who still holds it very carefully. For a moment he is a little torn between giving her the frame or keep holding it himself to make sure it’s safe and can’t break. Robert lays a hand on his arm and nods, this is enough for Aaron to give it to Vic. “Awh this is so sweet you guys” she says totally touched by the picture of the two men and the little girl. Liv smiles proudly, enjoying the appreciation of her present. “It’s perfect” Vic adds, she looks at Robert in the picture. He had never seen her brother more relaxed and himself in a picture, the look of love he had in his eyes was only reserved for Aaron and Liv. His proper little family.

“It is, isn’t it” Robert look softens when he looks at Aaron. Reaching out a little to grab his hand, while their fingers intertwine they share the most intimate glance.

“Okay enough, with this sloppy thingy” Chas says playfully. The truth is that she doesn’t mind, she is rather happy by the fluff going on. “I agree, let’s open some more presents” Adam says moving forwards, rubbing his hands in excitement. “Like I said, such a baby” Vic laughs, which makes Adam pout. “But I love ya” she grabs one of the bags from the floor, deciding it’s her turn to give a present. She has already given Adam some, but for this one she waited to give him. The reason behind that was so he could open it at the exact same time as Aaron, for who she had bought the same, Robert helped her with it.

“Here you go, it’s from me and Robert” she says while handing her husband a blue package. “Don’t open it yet” she adds while she turns around again to grab the present for Aaron. This one is wrapped in green paper. “For me?” Aaron asks when he gets it handed over. “Yes, you can open at the same time. You’ll see why” she winks and takes a seat. Robert has a smile on his face. He and Vic made these together and he thought the result was very worth the effort.

Aaron lets go of Robert’s hand so he has two hands free to open it, he looks at Adam and sees his best mate looking highly-strung. “Come on open it then” Liv says watching the two boys carefully. Secretly hoping this present won’t be as good as hers.

The two boys open it and see it are working gloves, but not just any. Aaron got blue ones and Adam green, on the front letters are carved in, Aaron’s saying: ‘Agent Holey Scrap 007’, underneath is a image of a pistol and Adam’s says: ‘Holey Moley Scrappy’, with a picture of a dog, Scrappy to be more precise.

“O my god Vic, Rob, These are incredible!” Adam laughs. “Yeah, thanks” Aaron adds looking up at Robert and Vic. “What does it say?” Liv asks and Chas wants to know too. “Mine says Holey Moley Scrappy” Adam says turning it towards the two girls.

He takes a look at the one of Aaron.“But wait, why is Aaron’s a James Bond reference?” He says grabbing Aaron’s gloves out of his hands. “And mine isn’t?!” he looks at his wife, a little offended he didn’t got those. “Because Robert came up with that one” Vic says pointing at her brother. Robert smiles, pretty proud of himself. He gets a thankful smile from Aaron. “And you’re what then, his bond girl?” Adam asks chocking in his laughter. Aaron starts laughing at this as well, only Robert isn’t as thrilled with this comment. “Geez Adam” Vic says hiding her own laughter.

Chas and Liv soon start laughing as well, Vic can’t take it any more and a loud giggle escapes her mouth. Robert is the only one now not laughing. He is pretty upset with the others making fun of him. Aaron looks at him with tears of laughter in his eyes, and he pokes his fiancé saying: “I love it, thank you”. He gives him a kiss on his cheek and Robert forgives him for making a joke out of it. “You’re welcome” he says still grim, yet a little more cheerful now.

While the laughter is fading away, Aaron is suddenly thankful he bought his almost sister-in-law a present, too.

“Before we go on, would anyone like a drink?” Chas says wiping the tears away. Robert is the first to answer, “A beer would be nice”. “Yeah, for me as well mom” “Beer for me please” Adam adds with a smirk. “I’ll stick with some water” Vic says smiling. “I’m good” Liv says still laughing.

While Vic opens a present from Adam: “A cookery book, really Adam you didn’t have to do this” Chas got the drinks. Vic was glancing through the book and didn’t hear Adam say quietly, “oh yes I did” Only Aaron heard it and chuckled at this remark.

“Here you go, love” Chas says handing Vic a glass of water and the three boys their beer. Thank you’s are spoken while they all take a sip.

“Next up, Chas you still haven’t got anything” Adam says but he doesn’t have present for her so he points out Aaron: “Didn’t you get her a present?” “I have, just didn’t have the time to give it to her” he replies while standing up to get her the present. “I hope you like it mom” he says while he hands her a small box, covered in red Christmas wrapping. She opens the little box and sees the most amazing silver earrings. “O my god, dear. This is beautiful! Thank you so much” She says with tears in her eyes. “Come here” she says and she hugs her son tightly. “I just want to thank you for being there for me, the previous year wasn’t all great but you definitely made it a lot less difficult to handle” Aaron whispers in her ear, this makes her even more emotional.

They let go of each other, and Chas wipes away her tears before letting Vic and Liv admire the earrings she got. “Good job mate, better than what I give my mom” Adam says when Aaron sits down again in the empty spot. “What did you get her?” Aaron asks curious, knowing it is Adam they’re talking about not expecting much. “To be honest, I didn’t get her anything” Adam said, Robert who heard it covered his face with one of his hands. Typical Adam. “I did get her a coupon saying she was going to get something in the next couple of weeks though” Adam said defending. “Can you give me the address of that jeweller?” he added.

“Okay, Robert since you haven’t got a present yet. Here you go” Vic said focussing the conversation on another subject. She gives her brother an envelope, Aaron moves a little closer to Robert so he can see what it is. The older man opens it and in his hand he is now holding a simple white card with black letters saying: ‘Being related to me is really the only gift you need’

Robert rolls his eyes, Aaron who reads the card starts laughing really loudly, “Good one Vic”. Adam who was there when Vic bought the card doesn’t need to read it to join in. “What?” Liv asks not getting the joke, Vic repeats the words on the cards out loud and now again the whole room except Robert is rolling of laughter.

“Good one, Vic” Chas says, amused by the originality of her gift. “You’re so full of hope though” Robert says with a smirk. Even though he won’t admit it, if he was honest he had to say that Vic was good at giving daring presents.

“I was just kidding, Rob. Here’s your real gift.” Vic admits and she gave her brother one of the larger presents out of her bag. “That’s more like it” Robert says with a smile. “Don’t get too excited, it could still be a joke” Aaron warns but he doesn’t mean it. He knows Vic won’t do this twice.


End file.
